A new Darwn
by Tim Jones
Summary: She-Ka Hola is a god had has made anew plant but her old master is back form the dead to cause havoic among the new plaent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm the narrator of this tail and I will guide you throw it. Know before we start I will bespoke upon you words of wisdom that will help you throw this tail. For every new dawn there must be a set - Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem - Never become desperate enough to trust the untrustworthy - Alliances can stall true intentions - To seek something is to believe in it's possibility – A fallen enemy may rise again. But the reconciled one is truly vanquished – Who we are never changes; who we think we are does – Fear is disease hope is its only cure – The future has many paths choose wisely – Who a person really is can not be seen with the eye. So if you keep an eye on those wise words they will be coming up later in the tail. So to begin the story we have to go back…**

…A long time ago in galaxy far

far away

Star Wars XII

A New Darn

She-Ka Ho-La succeed in making the mega planet and many years have passed since then. But when she did there was chaos until a new government took over to bring peace back to what was once the galaxy and what is know the mega planet. She-Ka was placed in a secure mental institute holding her in the centre of the planet where she trained more and more and learnt how to manipulate the force itself until she was more powerful then the her master every why imaginable. When government first started a shout ship was sent out to find a new planet. But meanwhile civilization thrived and other people split up and went out side the city they repopulated for generations and they can know live in the blistering cold, scorching heat, exotic jungles, tall peeks and under the ocean. The main control over the plant is the city and they blocked them self in. Farm land is out side the city and the city does not trade so supplies all over the planet are ruing low except in the city. So the farm land is costly revised by out lenders. Real control over the planet is the ocean as they have the biggest army and have control over the city and the rest of the planet. And have ordered the death of all Force sensitive. Know the scout is retuning to the planet hopefully with good news.

A shuttle appeared from hyperspace and made its way down to the roof/ landing platform and landed. A man wearing a black jump suit with black hair walks out.

"Hay your back. How did the search go?" asked an officer on the other side of the roof/ landing platform.

She was a green Tortuga with short head tails. She walked over and shook his hand.

"So was your mission success full. Because you where out of communications since you left all those years ago" She explained.

"Well my mission was in successful because there was no sign of any other planet in any other galaxy over the cosmoses" explained the man.

"Ok well at least with all the money you received over the years is enough to build a mansion ten storeys high on this roof" She said.

She began to walk off.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you green?" pondered the polit.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Well my mother was yellow and my father was blue. So you know it makes sense" She said.

"No your laying your father is red and your mother is orange. You shouldn't be green like are god should not be pink" laughed the pilot.

"Just tidy out the ship then go" she yelled storming off.

The pilot tuned around then she stopped just by the hatch.

"Why do you have a patch of brown hair behind your ear" she wondered.

"You didn't turn your head" smiled the pilot.

"Nether did you" she smirked.

"Your force sensitive. Aren't you Live" said the pilot.

Her face looked scarce then she diapered down in to the building. The pilot smirked then walked back in side the shuttle, he went down in to the storage bay and opened a locker and it candied a set of dark drown Jedi robes and a signal blade lightsaber. He Put the robes in to a box and activated the lightsaber a green blade came out. Then he filched open a hatch at the bottom and a blue blade come out then the handle started to grow then fell in to his other hand. The n he held two signal lightsaber's.

"Are Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Lord will rise again? And this puny hovel will not see the light of day again" uttered Darth Lord


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord walked bristly home. Live flowed devein gin between people and ally ways to hide.

They reached a block of flats. The Dark Lord took some stairs to a lower room under ninth the flats. Live flowed. She peered in trough a small window on the floor. The dark lord sat down and did nothing then a Box flow in flowed by a crystal. The box's points came of and the crystal went in side then the points attached them selves back on but slanted. Then the curtains closed.

"He must be a Jedi or something" said Live to her self.

She pulled out a communicator.

"R2 meet me in sector 5 quadrant 4" whispered Live in to the communicator.

Suddenly the curtains opened. Live jumped back to one side.

In side Dark lord looked back then locked forward but did not move. The curtains closed.

Live is at a computer in a large dark room filed with books and computers. R2D2 and C3PO are with her.

"Know I just need to access some of the old Jedi archives" said live typing rapidly on the computer.

_'Beep. Access denied' _said the computer.

"Hu. This is getting us know where" monad Live.

She sat up closed her eyes and held up her hand to the computer he fingers where separated. She moved her hand ever so slightly around.

_'Beep. Access… Granted' _said the computer.

"Yes" said Live pulling her hand down from her face to her chest in a fist.

Live continued typing rapidly on the computer.

"Hay look at this" called Live.

C3PO bent in for a closer look.

"Oh there's Master Luke. I've haven't seen him since the new republic was set up. Oh over several million years or so" remembered C3PO.

Live started to type rapidly on the computer again.

"Hay a Jedi name of Chizz Magoog cam to the temple after an ethnic group of force uses who all specialised in one force trait. But one escaped that was the one who could use force lighting. Later the Jedi Chizz died in a ball of force lighting. And his padawan's went on to the destruction of the Jedi. Hay there's a photo" explained Live.

Live brought up the photo. Hay that looks like the pilot form this Moring.

'Beep beep whistle, whistle' wailed R2D2.

"Mistress Live R2 says that there is some one in side the library" said C3PO looking around in horror.

"There no one around I would pick them up" said Live being cocky.

"Please Live I advise you check the camera's" monad C3PO.

"OK fine" said Live closing the photo and accessing the camera frottage.

The footage shoed a black room.

"See" chuckled Live.

Then some walked by.

"What" said Live jumping out of her seat in surprise.

Live rewound the tape and paused it on the figure.

"Why didn't I pick him up" wondered Susan.

"Because a more powerful force sensitive can block out the force to others I the right of seeing the unknown" came a voice.

Live tuned around to see know one was there. Live tuned back around.

"Let's see where you are" said live scanning over all live camera footage. But know one was around.

Light came on and it lead to a big round door.

"R2 was that you" whispered Live.

'Hee hoo' said R2D2.

Live pulled out a gun.

"I'm going to investigate" said Live standing up.

She walked over to the door as she did every time she passed a light in went out and every time she stopped and looked around. She finally reached the door.

She touched the door. Then it began to open she pointed the gun at the door standing there was the dark lord.

"YOU!" echoed the dark lord.

Then Live was flung backward. She looked up and no one was there.

"Come on" said a voice "Get in side quick" came the voice again as the door began to close.

Live jumped up and launched her self to the door. She got in just as it closed shut. She found her self on a dusty floor. The second door opened and the light cam on.

"Oh my god it's the Holocron volt" gasped Live.

A Holocron popped out and live cached it.

"Here take this" came a voice. A crystal came flying towards live.

R2D2 caught it and put it away. Live looked back to see R2D2 and C3PO.

"R2 3PO how did you get in" smiled Live.

"The door just opened" said C3PO. Caching up with R2D2.

"Lets go" said Live.

Live sat in a big furnished flat. The box lay on the table next to the crystal. Live closed her eyes. The box's points came of and the crystal went in side then the points attached them selves back on but slanted. A hologram of a Jedi appeared.

"Know It is time for you to learn how to build a lightsaber" began the Jedi.

Dark lord sat pacing in his flat.

"She knows who I am. But at least I have the secret to eternal life" Said Dark lord.

"You know Chizz" why so moody. Came a voice flowed by a black and orange flat top astromech.

"Oh shut up BZ79. I regret giving you that voice modulator" complied the dark Lord.

"Well it was handy when we had to pay the rent on this place you know" replied BZ79.

The dark lord sat down.

"I really wish you wound furnish this place" ground BZ79.

"But know I need my old apprentice back" smiled the dark Lord.

"Oh you don't mean" stated BZ79.

"Yes. She-Ka Ho-La" laughed Chizz.

Live lay on her sofa asleep. A pair of ghostly hands put a blanket over hear.

Live shot up the blanket fell over her legs. Live put he legs on the floor the blanket followed. A card lay on the table she opened the card.

Dark lord was on the roof of the building. The goats appeared.

"My old master. Hamter Coaton" smiled Dark lord.

"You can't harm m…" said Hamter.

As a back floating figure came from behind him and stabbed him with a full black lightsaber. Then it zoomed back in to the dark Lord.

"Know that's better" chuckled the dark lord.

"Know" said Live.

"She-Ka" said the Dark lord.

"Ho-La" said Live and Dark lord together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lord walked bristly home. Live flowed devein gin between people and ally ways to hide.

They reached a block of flats. The Dark Lord took some stairs to a lower room under ninth the flats. Live flowed. She peered in trough a small window on the floor. The dark lord sat down and did nothing then a Box flow in flowed by a crystal. The box's points came of and the crystal went in side then the points attached them selves back on but slanted. Then the curtains closed.

"He must be a Jedi or something" said Live to her self.

She pulled out a communicator.

"R2 meet me in sector 5 quadrant 4" whispered Live in to the communicator.

Suddenly the curtains opened. Live jumped back to one side.

In side Dark lord looked back then locked forward but did not move. The curtains closed.

Live is at a computer in a large dark room filed with books and computers. R2D2 and C3PO are with her.

"Know I just need to access some of the old Jedi archives" said live typing rapidly on the computer.

_'Beep. Access denied' _said the computer.

"Hu. This is getting us know where" monad Live.

She sat up closed her eyes and held up her hand to the computer he fingers where separated. She moved her hand ever so slightly around.

_'Beep. Access… Granted' _said the computer.

"Yes" said Live pulling her hand down from her face to her chest in a fist.

Live continued typing rapidly on the computer.

"Hay look at this" called Live.

C3PO bent in for a closer look.

"Oh there's Master Luke. I've haven't seen him since the new republic was set up. Oh over several million years or so" remembered C3PO.

Live started to type rapidly on the computer again.

"Hay a Jedi name of Chizz Magoog cam to the temple after an ethnic group of force uses who all specialised in one force trait. But one escaped that was the one who could use force lighting. Later the Jedi Chizz died in a ball of force lighting. And his padawan's went on to the destruction of the Jedi. Hay there's a photo" explained Live.

Live brought up the photo. Hay that looks like the pilot form this Moring.

'Beep beep whistle, whistle' wailed R2D2.

"Mistress Live R2 says that there is some one in side the library" said C3PO looking around in horror.

"There no one around I would pick them up" said Live being cocky.

"Please Live I advise you check the camera's" monad C3PO.

"OK fine" said Live closing the photo and accessing the camera frottage.

The footage shoed a black room.

"See" chuckled Live.

Then some walked by.

"What" said Live jumping out of her seat in surprise.

Live rewound the tape and paused it on the figure.

"Why didn't I pick him up" wondered Susan.

"Because a more powerful force sensitive can block out the force to others I the right of seeing the unknown" came a voice.

Live tuned around to see know one was there. Live tuned back around.

"Let's see where you are" said live scanning over all live camera footage. But know one was around.

Light came on and it lead to a big round door.

"R2 was that you" whispered Live.

'Hee hoo' said R2D2.

Live pulled out a gun.

"I'm going to investigate" said Live standing up.

She walked over to the door as she did every time she passed a light in went out and every time she stopped and looked around. She finally reached the door.

She touched the door. Then it began to open she pointed the gun at the door standing there was the dark lord.

"YOU!" echoed the dark lord.

Then Live was flung backward. She looked up and no one was there.

"Come on" said a voice "Get in side quick" came the voice again as the door began to close.

Live jumped up and launched her self to the door. She got in just as it closed shut. She found her self on a dusty floor. The second door opened and the light cam on.

"Oh my god it's the Holocron volt" gasped Live.

A Holocron popped out and live cached it.

"Here take this" came a voice. A crystal came flying towards live.

R2D2 caught it and put it away. Live looked back to see R2D2 and C3PO.

"R2 3PO how did you get in" smiled Live.

"The door just opened" said C3PO. Caching up with R2D2.

"Lets go" said Live.

Live sat in a big furnished flat. The box lay on the table next to the crystal. Live closed her eyes. The box's points came of and the crystal went in side then the points attached them selves back on but slanted. A hologram of a Jedi appeared.

"Know It is time for you to learn how to build a lightsaber" began the Jedi.

Dark lord sat pacing in his flat.

"She knows who I am. But at least I have the secret to eternal life" Said Dark lord.

"You know Chizz" why so moody. Came a voice flowed by a black and orange flat top astromech.

"Oh shut up BZ79. I regret giving you that voice modulator" complied the dark Lord.

"Well it was handy when we had to pay the rent on this place you know" replied BZ79.

The dark lord sat down.

"I really wish you wound furnish this place" ground BZ79.

"But know I need my old apprentice back" smiled the dark Lord.

"Oh you don't mean" stated BZ79.

"Yes. She-Ka Ho-La" laughed Chizz.

Live lay on her sofa asleep. A pair of ghostly hands put a blanket over hear.

Live shot up the blanket fell over her legs. Live put he legs on the floor the blanket followed. A card lay on the table she opened the card.

Dark lord was on the roof of the building. The goats appeared.

"My old master. Hamter Coaton" smiled Dark lord.

"You can't harm m…" said Hamter.

As a back floating figure came from behind him and stabbed him with a full black lightsaber. Then it zoomed back in to the dark Lord.

"Know that's better" chuckled the dark lord.

"Know" said Live.

"She-Ka" said the Dark lord.

"Ho-La" said Live and Dark lord together.


	4. Chapter 4

A pink Twi'lek is in holding in a saucer facility being help in a blue beam with in a ray shield. A cloaked figure walks through the holding facility and bodies begin to drop. The finger walks in to the room with the pink Twei'lek. The figure removes the hood to show he is The Dark Lord. He walks up to the Twi'lek.

"Oh She-Ka Ho-La you have abounded the dark side and have be named a god which means I must be the devil to these people" said The Dark Lord morning a loss.

The Dark lord walks away. Thud! The dark lord looks back to see the She-Ka kneeling on the floor she stands up.

"When the devil walks the earth he must do battle with God" said She-Ka.

"Uh. Nu. You forget you place Padowan," said The Dark lord.

"Chizz you are no longer my master," said She-Ka.

"And I am no longer Chizz Magoog. I renounced that name since I tuned to the dark side," said the Dark Lord.

She-Ka took out tow lightsabers and emitted one blue blade and one green blade. The Dark Lord Took out a single lightsaber and emitted one green blade and one secret blue blade.

"No know my powers have changed since are last encounter so we are matched" smiled The Dark Lord.

She-Ka and the dark lord both raised a hand to force push and The Dark lord was pushed ten meters in to the wall. Then She-Ka disappeared. Live Ran in with a blaster flowed my armed guards.

"Troops I'm flight coordinator officer and since I'm above you even in different filed I suggest you call your boss" ordered Live.

"Mam yes mam" said the guards as they ran off.

After the guards left Live looked around then The dark lord came out form the Dark Lord hole in the wall.

"You what are you doing her" said Live getting out her ligtsaber and not activating it.

"I'm here to speak to the god but she pushed in to the wall. In addition, what did you want to ask her? I'm not as powerful as hear but I am a Jedi none the less"

"I'm here to ask her to help me train up the next generation of Jedi," said Live putting |her lightsaber away.

"How do you know they are force sensitive?" asked the Dark Lord.

The two guards came back but stayed behind the door.

"My parents worked on making sure all force sensitive children were to be killed but they saved them and where supposed to train them. But they were found out and killed for treason. So I took on the job of training them but I need help of a Jedi," explained Live.

"Well I will be happy to," offered The Dark lord.

"Madam you're under Arrest for barbering Force sensitives'" said the guards as they jumped out for the door.

"Run live I'll cover you" called The dark lord.

Guards froze.

"Run live" called the dark Lord.

Live ran away just as she left the guards dropped dead. And the dark Lord walked away.

Live went in to a slum districts. She bumped in to people as she ran. She had just reached a door in the floor. Then two soldiers caught her.

"You're under Arrest," laughed the soldier holding Live.

The second soldier opened the door.

"Look at this" the second soldier, said he looked inside to see aliens and humans of all ages in rags.

One human Boy with scruffy black hair holding a blue lightsaber came to the front. Then the others lit up there lightsaber's. Live broke three and activated a blue lightsaber as well.

Then soldiers swarmed around them pointing guns at them all.

"Stand strong" called Live as she back down towards the children.

The troops then stood down and saluted as Dark lord walked towards Live.

"Come with me if you want to live" said The Dark Lord holding his hand out to Live. Live reached to his hand then she was rendered on unconscious.

Live awoke to a bed of the old fashioned Vector class star destroyer used during the clone wars. She got up and held her head. She walked out side. She wondered around empty hall ways until she saw a shadow of a man holding a lightsaber slashing items the size of children.

"Huu" gasped Live.

She activated her lightsaber and run round the next bend to see The Dark Lord teaching the children how to use a lightsaber.

"Are live your up sorry but show one shot you I managed to push you out of the way but you knocked your head so I put you to rest" smiled The Dark Lord.

"Thank you Chizz but what happened to the planet?" asked Live

"Oh nothing" smirked The Dark Lord.

_The Dark Lord is at the command centre of the ship._

_He tunes away and thinks his hand to right._

_The world explodes._

"Why don't you walk around get the blood flowing again" suggested The Dark Lord.

"Good idea" said Live as she walked off.

Live stumbled in to the main hanger bay. A Hollow transmitter was sitting in the centre of the runway. Live activated it a huge image of a black male appeared.

"This is Jedi master Nica Magug after taking my class to construct there first lightsaber's I received master Obi-One's massage about the temple under attack. I know something must be done so I had a plan had had my class repopulate with each to crate more force induced children so they can stop what has become of the republic. I gave them this transmitter to give the last of the offspring to allow them to record there life and dairy as they train_. _The flowing recordings have been made by one of the last ever Jedi_…_

_A young boy with black hair and a brown brayed was in bed. Ok hollow diary lesson one getting to grips with the force. _

Live began to fass forward until she got to the glitch a rewound just before.

_The boy this time age thirteen wearing a uniform walked in to a small office. A man wearing the same uniform tuned around._

"_Chizz I have been getting complaints about you braid. I kneed you to cut it off" said the man in the uniform._

"_No you cant" cried out Chizz._

_ The man palled the braid out of his hair_

_Chizz went to push him and exigently shoot force lighting at him making him fly out of the window. Chizz then looked at his hands. _

Live stopped it and rewound to the force lighting then paused it. She looked at the expression on chizz face he was smiling happily. Live back away then bummed in to the Dark Lord.

"So what happened next?" grumbled Live hoping for a final request,

"Well" said The Dark Lord. "Yes I had the powers of the sith that because I embarrassed the force and became powerful. But I had to much power so I make an under ground bunker and left my secrets in Holocron's for my apprentice you god to find at a later date. But before that I joined a force cult in witch every member specialised in one treat I was force lighting. But after we decided to take the temple and failed I joined the Jedi I as all my other companions did to but I joined as Chizz Magoog a lat comer" Explained The dark Lord.

"But why?" wonder Live in dread.

"Because I new that I needed a soldier of infant power to make my haven a place where I would rule. So I kept She-ka out of the Jedi eye. Then too her on late which meant she would be attached to her parents. So when she found them dead in the bunker on Naboo she tuned so dark it morphed her. She absorbed the powers and became my slave I used my snake friends to trick her in to destroying the Jedi and the republic. But since it was in taters I had her make a new haven but she was god so wile I made sure that all other live was extinct beyond are galaxy I paled to destroy it with her help but she could be good so I chose's to train my self up but since she did the same I need an army so you students are perfect" explained The Dark Lord. "And know to stop you form talking" said the Dark lord as he loomed over hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Live walked in to the hanger bay where her students where working. Live walked over to them and joined in as they practiced to swing a lightsaber. The Dark Lord smirk with triumph.

"Yes know that I have tuned live in to an obedient slave she will become my apprentice and we will make the demotions and the very fabric of time and space collided and band together. To make the entire multiverse coil in to perfection," laughed the dark Lord.

She-Ka stood standing in what was once the mega planet.

"Finally at peace with the force at once everything as it's time and every must die even the universes" said She-Ka letting of a sigh of relief.

The Dark lord was standing at the back of the class watching his students and new apprentice in the way of the force.

"Arrr cried The dark lord in pleasure. I can feel there power growing I will have an army of god like Jedi at my hand"

The roof doors opened and the shields activated. Every looked up in to Hyperspace then it was gone darkness was all that was left after they came out.

"We have arrived at the centre of the universe. Know every one follow me," said The Dark Lord. He walked towards the shield the children and Live followed then as The Dark Lord Walked out of the shield everyone else stopped.

"Know, know children everything is fine I won't let anything harm you" said the Drak lord as he held out his hand.

The children help hands then the one in front held The Dark Lords then he pulled them through they were floating around in space.

"Come in" came BZ79 Droid

"What is it" grouched The Dark Lord.

"What know I was never told what happens next?" asked BZ79

"Well you die as your services are no longer required," said The Dark Lord as the ship he hind him blow up then there was nothing there.

Live floated close to The Dark Lord.

"Master how are you doing this?" asked Live well.

"Well I am manipulating the midichlorians to form oxygen in to your lugs so you don't die I'm also using them to keep a float" explained The Dark Lord.

Live floated of to engage with the children.

"Know to draw the rest of the midichlorians form all over the universe to give myself the Altamont power," said The Dark Lord.

Then abundant amounts of glowing specs flow towards the Dark Lord. They flow in to him as they did he began to grow in incapable proportion until he was the size of the mega sun.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. Know to open up the dimensions," said The Dark Lord.

He put his hand in to the emptiness of space and ripped them apart until he could see in to another dimension. The Dark Lord smiled. Then She-Ka the same size formed in front of him and the crack slammed shut. Both of them shrunk back to normal size.

"I am still more powerful then you"

"ARRRR. HOW!" bellowed The dark Lord.

"I have a much higher midichlorian count then you," said She-Ka.

"Know for long" smiled The Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord shot out his hand to the plying children and the glowing specks came form the children and transferred them in to his hand he was steeling there midichlorians. The children juddered and jolted until they stopped and floated in the vast vacuum of space.

"What did you do?" growled Live.

"I stole their midichlorians and all the midichlorians that form the rest of the universe. To make my power stronger. But I'm one person short" smiled The Dark Lord as he did the same to live.

Then She-Ka and The Dark Lord Pushed their hands tighter again trying to overpower the other but this time they touched and they flung back.

"There is only one way to defeat you or I become one with the force then control the midichlorians form within," said She-Ka.

"Why would you tell me?" asked the dark lord.

"Because I have felt so much pain and sorrow I just want to die" said She-Ka shredding a tear.

"OK" said The Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord then morphed himself in to a glowing representation of himself.

"You fool once you die you become one with the force witch means you are midichlorians which means I can absorb you" boomed She-Ka.

Then Ghost Dark Lord slowly diapers in to She-Ka as he reached out for help.

**Then with That She-Ka killed her self-causing a massive explosion that we call the Big Bang. Know Like I promised at the begging the meninges in are story. **

**For every new dawn there must be a set – **

**With out the collapse of are world a new one could not emerge. Just like ta new sun cant rise until the last one has set. **

**Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem-**

**Live Never Gave up hope even tho she and her younglings could have died. **

**Never become desperate enough to trust the untrustworthy –**

**Live Trusted The dark Lord Even tho she shouldn't have. **

**Alliances can stall true intentions –**

**Yes the alliance between The Dark Lord and Live staled The Dark Lords true intentions**

**To seek something is to believe in its possibility – **

**The people of the mega planet set out on a mission to look for life elsewhere so must have thought smoothing was out there somewhere. **

**A fallen enemy may rise again. But the reconciled one is truly vanquished – **

**No enemy will truly be defeated until they are befriended no in this story truly defeated the enemy.**

**Who we are never changes; who we think we are does – **

**You can't change who you are deep down but who you think you are can change like She-Ka she changed form good to evil and back aging but she was always the same. **

**Fear is disease hope is its only cure –**

**Live lived in fear of the youngling's discovery knowing she could ask the god for help meant she had hope. **

**The future has many paths choose wisely –**

**No future is set in stone if live didn't o she the god she wound have been found out and The Dark lord would have been defeated and peace would have came and not death and destruction. **

**Who a person really is can not be seen with the eye-**

**No one can tell who a person is by their image it takes getting to no them to really sea who they are like the Jedi should have done with chizz.**

**Know I have showed you what has happened and show you the answers I asked at the beginning. Now it is good by.**


End file.
